Many computer systems have a graphical user interface (GUI) that lets a user view and manipulate one or more objects. The objects are stored in a repository and can be selectively retrieved under guidance of the GUI, for example using a search function. The search may result in a list of objects that meet the search criteria, and the GUI may provide different ways for the user to inspect or edit the individual objects. With large repositories a large number of objects may be available to the user, and it becomes important to properly identify the specific object that is involved in any particular operation. Also, some objects include a large amount of data or may otherwise be complex or voluminous, and it is important to present object data this is relevant and useful for the particular situation.